mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Procurator Shade
Shade is an echidna of the Nocturnus clan, a tribe that in this story, is comprised of the less fanatical parts of the Dark Legion, all left behind when Kragok and Lien-Da escaped the Twilight Cage with what would become known to Acorn and her allies as the current Dark Legion. Because of this betrayal, the clan, herself included, hold bad blood against the current Dark Legion chapters. She was technically nearly a century ago in the Mobius Prime calendar, but due to the strange flow of time within the Cage, she has only lived 19 years of physical life, and for all intents and purposes within the clan, that is her age. Her rank of Procurator designates a type of 'leader in training' rank, an apprentice and possible successor to the ruler of the clan, the Imperator, and thus most Nocturne are obliged to follow her command. Only the Imperator himself or his proven representative can truly overrule her, however, she is not so foolish as to not heed the council of others. THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! History 'Backstory: A Legion Scorned' The known story goes that there were two parts to ancient Echidna society. The Traditionalists, who claimed that the advancement of technology would doom the advancing race and that they should return to a time of living off the land with nature, allowing "Aurora", the deity of their faith, guide the way for them all, as they did in old times past, and the Technocracy, who said that the echidna race needed to embrace the sciences, leaving a time of narrow minded religion behind and allowing technology to blossom in time, as it would make the lives of all echidnas better overall. This distinction between Traditionalist and Technocrat, Religion and Science, rocked the society of echidnas on Angel Island to its core, due not only to the arguments about whether science and technology are really right, whether gods really exist, and others, but the philisophical conflict at its heart: Do we as a race trust our fate to some otherworldly being in the stars and let their judgement be the final word, or do we all take our fates into our own hands, trying to control our own lives? Regardless of the questions at the center of this division, the two sides, with time, grew to hate one another more and more, and evenually a civil war broke out between the two sides. However, with the power of the ruling majority on their side, the Traditionalists won out in the end, banishing the Technocrats, who had been branded the Dark Legion, into an extra-dimensional realm known as the Twilight Cage in an act of hypocrisy. At the time, the Twilight Cage was not yet populated by others, the Legion the only ones trapped inside. The Traditionalists, naive to the speed of technological advance and to the workings of their own stolen machines, thought that their foes would never return, and it was indeed centuries before anything would suggest anything different. However, eventually, the 'Legion' were able to find something. Their prison was weakening, if only for a short time, but it was enough to give them hope. They could finally return home. By this time, most of the Technocrats had 'cooled off' as it were, towards the Traditionalists. While they were banished from their own world, they had been allowed to live their lives freely, albeit in a chained existence. They were happy to return and offer a proverbial olive branch to their kin after so long. However, where were a few chapters of the exiles for whom centuries of time had not dulled their anger. They took the name of Dark Legion more than as just an insult, but as a banner, and their leaders, twins Kragok and Lien-Da, were determined only to let their own, extremist band of echidnas leave the Twilight Cage. As the time of the Cage's weakening drew near, Lien-Da assassinated the current ruler and her father, Luger, through the use of an Atomizer Cannon her brother twin had stolen the day prior, causing a major upset within the society of the Technocrat exiles. As the rest of the society mourned the loss of Luger, Lien-Da and the forces of what would be known by the current generation on Mobius Prime as the Dark Legion assaulted and broke through the weakened guard around the prototype gateway back into Mobius Prime and by the time a force could be sent in to contain the situation, they had already escaped and ensured nobody could follow them in the short term by destroying the gateway with explosive charges. The remaining members of the exiled echidnas were furious, rage once quelled resurfacing towards whoever had denied them freedom, quashed their hopes, and when the evidence pointed to Lien-Da as suspect in Luger's murder, they had a head to put on the target of their combined anger. The echidna left banded together under a new leader, the charasmatic Pir'Oth Ix, and swore they would one day escape, one day wreak vengeance on the betrayers. These echidnas came together under a new name, the Nocturnus, and all old Technocrat technology was renamed, repurposed, redesigned, to the point where they were truly a unique nation in their own eyes, as opposed to some offshoot of the old Technocracy. However, before they could turn their eyes to escape, they had other problems to deal with, for the cage was changing. New races were being introduced to the cage, including the militarized Zoah, the masters of infrastructure and construction, the Kron, and the psychically talented Voxai. While a couple of these races were happy to keep to themselves, the hivemind Scylla and the Zoah were embroiled in a bitter war, and both sides saw the newly rechristened Nocturne as a strategic outpost in their war, forcing the Nocturnus into their conflict. In light of this, the forming nation was forced into a military society, for if they did not, they would have found themselves slaves to one race or the other. Under the leadership of the newly coronated Imperator, Ix, the Nocturnus became a hardened race, all of the public entering compulsory service at some point in their lives and a large portion of them remain in positions in military service. It was thanks to this militaristic makeup that the echidnas of Nocturne were able to not only repel the warring factions, but conquer them, and through treaties and armistace, soon held the other races in some form of fealty. Decades later, Nocturne Technology has finally reached the point where a portable, practical form of escape, although temporary, escape from the Cage is available, the Warp Belt. With this available, the Nocturnus have finally escaped the Twilight Cage, however they still retain a large presence in their home of Nocturne. The Nocturnus clan now occupy the previously abandoned Space Colony, ARK, which have been heavily redesigned by their technology, to the point that it no longer resembles the overlander research station it once was, neither inside nor out. - Section not completed yet, please wait. 'Timeline' Alpha: Technical Difficulties -Section not completed yet, please wait. 'Timeline Beta: Dismantling' -Section not completed yet, please wait. 'Timeline Gamma Part 1: Seige of Portal' -Section not completed yet, please wait. Abilities DESCRIBE YOUR CHARACTER'S PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABILITIES HERE. SPECIAL TRAINING CAN ALSO BE DESCRIBED HERE FOR " POWERLESS " CHARACTERS. AGAIN, PLEASE DO NOT COPY FROM WIKIPEDIA OR ANOTHER WIKIA. -Not even de-templated, bear with me, please. Affiliations / Relations HERE YOU SHOULD PUT THE GROUP OR FACTION YOUR CHARACTER IS INVOLVED WITH. YOU MAY ALSO PUT THEIR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND OTHER LOVED ONES HERE. -Not even de-templated, bear with me, please. Threads that Procurator Shade was involved in External Information